every_witch_wayxfandomcom-20200213-history
090909090
On the Wiki Wiki Activity Random page Videos Photos Chat Forum Maps Show Season Backstage Community Contribute Share Watchlist Random page Recent changes Emma Alonso Edit Comments0 106PAGES ON THIS WIKI “ I'm more powerful than you Maddie ” ~ Emma, in The No-Sleep Sleepover Emma Alonso 332x363-Emma-Alonso General Full name(s) Emma Alonso Nickname Glitter queen (Lily and Andi) The chosen one (lily and andi) Em (everyone) Resides in Miami FL-Florida Birth c. 1999, (Age 15) School Iridium high Occupation student The chosen one Family Francisco Alonso (father) Maria Alonso (mother, deceased) Friends Desdemona (temporary guardian) Andi Cruz (best friend) Lily (former guardian) Maddie Van Pelt (frenemy) Tony Myers (admirer) Diego Rueda (Good Friends/acquaintance) Sophie Johnson (friend sometimes) Katie Rice (friend sometimes) Production First appearance Discovery Last appearance N/A Portrayed by Paola Andino She a witch new witch in town, she also a new student in Iridium high , she's already fitting in because she had a boyfriend and a guardian (lily) and a best friend Andi cruz, but she does have a witch enemy well formerly Maddie Van Pelt . portrayed by paola andino. Contentshide Personality Appearance Infomation Relationship Daniel Miller (Romance) Jax novoa (Romance) Andi Cruz (Best friend) Maddie Van Pelt (Frenemy) Katie Rice (Friend) Sophie Johnson (Friend) Francisco Alonso (Father) Maria Alonso (Mother) Tony Myers (Admire) Clone (Emma's clone) Powers Trivia Gallery Slider Videos Emma's Monthly poll Personality Edit She is a cheerful glitery kind girl who love to be very nice every single time. she is a goody two shoe. she isn't a troublemaker like jax novoa. she all ways care about her friends and never won't to let them down. AppearanceEdit She has long darkish brown hair with brown eye's. She have olive skin and wear orange t-shirt with a preppy skirt with royal blue cardigan with iridium's high logo in the side and the same shoe that she wore in Season 1. She has brown eyes and brown hair and none lipstick. In Season 2 she wore a jacket alot and a skirt and t-shirt and she dosen't wear her glittery shoe that much so she wore highhills. She wore fringy hair in season 1 but in season 2 she dosen't have it. InfomationEdit She just a teenager who just found ou she's a witch in Discovery. Since she found out she a witch she been getting in alot of trouble and presure because she is dating Daniel and because witches especially The chosen one. Her are some photos of Emma information...... RelationshipEdit Daniel Miller (Romance)Edit (Ex boyfriend) :they had a relationship at first but season 2 that had it over but they possibly still in love with. Daniel discovery Jax novoa (Romance)Edit (Ex boyfriend) :they had a relationship at first in the episode about the wizard but ended at emma vs. emma. Andi Cruz (Best friend) Edit (Best friend) she is a kind friend to emma but when emma send philip back to the game again she was heartbroken Maddie Van Pelt (Frenemy) Edit (Frenemy)in the first season they were real enemies but the second when maddie dated diego she changed. Katie Rice (Friend) Edit (Acquaintance) they are just regular friends Sophie Johnson (Friend)Edit (Acquaintance) they are just regular friends like Katie Francisco Alonso (Father)Edit (Father) he is her principal father who care's very much for her Maria Alonso (Mother) Edit (Mother)She is emma's mother but died when emma turned 3 years old Tony Myers (Admire)Edit (Admire) She admire him because he is a nerd and have good idea Clone (Emma's clone)Edit (Is a clone) is emma clone Clone best friend Andi Cruz Normal friend Maddie Van Pelt ,Gigi Rueda, Diego Rueda, Sophie Johnson, Katie Rice Romance Daniel Miller ,Jax novoa Tài liệu Xem trước Cha lưu do you think Daniel and Emma will get back together or not? Do you think they going to get back together 0 Do you think they not going to get back together 0 0 Emma and Daniel start having feelings for each other from the very first episode to the last episode of season 1. Even though Daniel finds out that Emma has her powers he still likes her for who she is with or without powers. In the last episode The Chosen One Emma and Daniel have their first kiss and become a couple at the end of the episode 1 The poll was created at 18:32 on September 2, 2014, and so far 1 people voted. do you think Jax and Emma will get back together or not? Do you think they going to get back together 1 Do you think they not going to get back together 0 The poll was created at 18:25 on September 2, 2014, and so far 1 people voted. PowersEdit Telekinesis- Emma can move things with her mind. In Discovery, she opened the fridge without touching it. Levitation- Emma was also able to levitate Maddie's drink with her mind. Telekinesis Emma, using her power of telekinesis. Photokinesis - Emma lit up a lamp even though it wasn't plugged in yet. Magic Animal Transformation- In The Big Rescue she cast a spell turning Andi into a goat. Shapeshifting- In stormageddon she turned herself into Maddie Van Pelt in the game truth or dare but the magic version. Spell Casting- She could cast spells because witches spells and is the most powerful magic yet. she could conjure things as well Teleportation- Emma can teleport with the help of spells. In The Big Rescue, she teleported into the pool. In Magic Fight Club, she teleports Andi into the pool. Later on in Season 1, Emma learns to teleport without spells. She also teleports Daniel into the pool, but mostly her transformation spells always seem to transport people to the pool in season 1 and season 2. She teleports the Witches' Council into the pool in Runaway Witch. She teleports Philip out of the video game in Beach Birthday Bash and back into the video game in Andi & Philip, Sittin' in a Tree. Conjuration- Emma can conjure objects/animals out of nothing. When she first encountered Daniel he gave her butterflies in her stomach, and then a swarm of butterflies appeared out of nowhere. And again when she is nervous about her first day a butterfly appeared next to her backpack. So it is apparent that this ability is triggered by emotion. TriviaEdit Her signature gesture is waving her hand up and down and then pointing her index finger at the thing she is using magic on. She doesn't hate anything. She has a star shaped birthmark on her foot. She is the Chosen One. She loves tulips. She loves smiles. She doesn't like to lie (sometimes) She loves glitter. She loves to scrapbook. She lives with her dad. Her nickname is "Glitter Queen". Her favorite quote is "Smiles are contagious. "Her best friend is Andi. Emma has a book called The Hexoren. She can levitate things with her mind. She can turn humans into animals. She was dating Jax until The Abyss. GalleryEdit The image gallery for Emma Alonso may be viewed here. SliderEdit Expand slideshow1 of 9Add photo VideosEdit Every Witch Way Jemma - You Don't See Me03:05 Every Witch Way Jemma - You Don't See Me Every Witch Way Emma's Biggest Secrets01:01 Every Witch Way Emma's Biggest Secrets Visit Emma Alonso videos Every Witch Way Emma's Magical Transformation Nick00:52 Every Witch Way Emma's Magical Transformation Nick Every Witch Way Miss Information 02:52 Every Witch Way Miss Information "Changing Emma" Emma's Monthly pollEdit who levitate maddie smoothie Emma 0 Maddie 1 The poll was created at 20:43 on July 20, 2014, and so far 1 people voted. Edit